planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
June 8, 2017 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Planetside 2 PC servers will be coming down at 6am (Pacific) / 13:00 (UTC) for a brief hotfix. Estimated downtime is 3 hours. New Additions NSX Tengu The newest addition to the Nanite Systems export family of weapons is the NSX Tengu. This mischievous SMG is defined by its automatic firemode that releases four pellets per shot, perfect for dispensing of close quarters adversaries. From the hip, the weapon has a wider spread, and while aiming down sights, a built-in smart choke narrows the pellet spread for engaging mid-range targets. Implants System New implants have been added to the drop tables of Novice, Basic, Deluxe implant packs, and the ISO-4 Recycler. *Carapace - Replaces your shield bar with an additional health bar. *Infravision - Provides you with permanent infrared vision. *Nightmare - Knife kills cloak the user for a short time. *Ocular Shield - Reduces the effectiveness of tactical grenades used against you. *Sensor Shield - Allows you to move undetected among recon devices. *Aerial Combatant - Regenerates jump jet fuel upon killing enemies. (Light Assaulty only.) *Combat Surgeon - Revives and kills restore Nano-Regen Device energy. (Combat Medic only.) *Nanomesh Specialist - Reduces down time for depleted overshields. (Heavy Assault only.) *Robotics Technician - Increases the armor of nearby deployables you own. (Engineer only.) *Deep Operative - Increases the refractive capabilities of the Infiltrator's cloak. (Infiltrator only.) Adjustments *Target Focus and Safeguard (the default starting implants) and Tier 2 version of common implants have been removed from all implant bundles. *Drop rates for less common implants have been improved. World Updates Vehicle Terminals Terminal types have been consolidated for all non-Koltyr continents. *Ground vehicle terminals now spawn all ground vehicle types with the proper benefits. *Air vehicle terminals now spawn all air vehicle types with the proper benefits. *All vehicles can be spawned in the Warp Gate regardless of benefits. Facility Benefits *Tech Plant **Is now required for both Main Battle Tanks and Liberators. **Hacked Tech Plant terminals will always yield MBT and Liberator spawns, regardless of whether that faction owns a Tech Plant or not. *Amp Station **No longer increases heat efficiency for base turrets. This benefit is now awarded on Indar continent lock, instead. **Amp Stations still provide turret repair over time, same as Live. *Bio Lab **Bio Labs still provide infantry health regeneration in friendly regions, same as Live. Continent Benefits *Amerish **No longer reduces infantry consumable costs. **Now allows base generators to regenerate 5 health per second when destroyed. **This is equivalent to a 10 minute self-repair on non-SCU targets, and slightly more than a 13 minute self-repair on SCUs. *Indar **No longer reduces air vehicle costs. **Now increases heat efficiency for base turrets (previously the Amp Station benefit.) *Esamir **No longer reduces ground vehicle costs. **Connected bases you own now regenerate 10 infantry shield per second. **Allied control points increase shield capacity by 50. *Hossin **Remains unchanged. Amerish Refresh The grassy continent of Amerish has been refreshed with improved environment art, and many bases have received adjustments and additional polish as well. Ikanam Bio Lab *The Ikanam BioLab has been replaced with an entirely new superstructure. *Two new vehicle-capturable control points can be found on the outskirts of the base. *From there, infantry can fight their way deep into the superstructure to capture a third and final control console. *Construction bases can be built atop Ikanam, allowing for quick access to the underground structure. *The lattice links surrounding Ikanam have been adjusted to allow for players to move through satellite bases without having to pass directly through Ikanam itself. Xelas and Onatha Bio labs The two remaining traditional Biolabs have received a pass on cover and overall combat flow. Subterranean Nanite Analysis *SNA has been removed, as well as its link on the lattice. *The area has been replaced with areas prime for vehicular combat and construction bases. Ikanam Triage Station *Added more cover with improved sight lines geared toward defenders. *Refined terrain and increased pain field size around spawn and teleporter rooms. Sungrey West Gate *Restructured spawn room flow and added an additional vehicle pad facing west. *Various cover improvements and terrain polish. Lithcorp Central *Moved the teleporter room to bypass camping from the banana building. *Minor additions and adjustments to attack and defense routes. *Made the vehicle pad more accessible. AuraxiCom Network Hub to The NC Arsenal The road between these two bases has been completely redone to create a more open flow that doesn’t contest The Auger directly. The NC Arsenal A new road down the mountain north of NC Arsenal allows players to cut close to Moss Ravine, and fight in the field north of Sungrey West Gate. The Ascent *Refined Sunderer locations. *Increased cover and restructured flow over capture points. *Removed a number of jump pads and added anti-infantry turrets to the tower. *The lifts on the northern side of the base now only go down, and a hackable vehicle pad can be found at the bottom. Attackers from Rockslide Outlook can assault the base using two new paths that scale the mountain. Hossin The continent of Hossin has received a new, clearer sky. Bio Labs The BioLab domes have been made opaque. This change increases performance when fighting in or around BioLab areas. All BioLabs have received this new opaque dome (and new interior lighting,) but the performance increase is currently only available to Amerish, Hossin, and Esamir, with Indar coming in a later patch. Warp Gates Players will now log in at a continent's Warp Gate. Construction *Elysium Spawn Tube **The spawn tube can now be exited from any direction, and is surrounded by a one-way shield. Damage to this shield will also damage the spawn tube. **Respawn time from 3sec. to 20sec. **Health from 12000 to 8000. Vehicles Lightning, Vanguard, Prowler These vehicles have received overall improvements to their traction on slopes, braking power, acceleration, and turn rates. Infantry Motion Spotters, Recon Detection Device, Scout Radar, Proximity Radar *Detection versus infantry is no longer contingent on player speed *Now detects infantry targets that are not crouching, standing, or crouch-walking Hardlight Barrier *Deploy time from 1000ms to 100ms *Deploy slope limit from 20 degrees to 30 degrees *Draw Fire Ribbon kill requirement from 20 to 15 Claymore *Detonation angle from 90 to 135 degrees (does not widen trigger area.) EMP Grenade *Cost from 75 to 50 *No longer drains ability energy *No longer disables Sunderer Deployment Shield *(Still drains Minor Cloak implant, Sunderer cloak, and infantry affected by a Sunderer cloak.) *No longer clears HUD indicators (but still shows HUD static) *Fixed an issue where players within line of sight, and greater than 12 meters, but less than 15 meters would only have their shields reset, instead of take them offline. AV MANA Turret *The AV MANA Turret will now render more often at further ranges. Underbarrel Grenade Launcher *Ammo capacity from 2 to 3 Underbarrel Smoke Launcher *Ammo capacity from 2 to 3 *Ammunition resupply tick rate from 4000ms to 5000ms *Now has a 2x headshot multiplier (like Underbarrel Grenade Launcher) Emergency Repair *MAX Emergency Repair has received new particle effects on use. *Fixed an issue with where using this ability would create broken Infiltrator cloak states after use. Bugs *Fixed an issue with Trooper Immortal helmet showing headless at certain ranges. *Fixed attachments on NS-15 Gallows. *NS-15 Gallows can now equip camouflage. *Mended broken fingers on wielded knife animations. *Fixes for Saron muzzle flash. *Knifing from rumble seats now uses new animations. *Infantry no longer inherit a strange glow when getting struck with explosives. *Explosions are now more consistent on different material types. *Usurper cosmetics should now show. *Fixed a bug where the Medic's Shield Recharging Field would not show its special effects to some players. Category:Game Update